


All I need

by Atale80



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: Apophis x Thoth, now deemed Apoth, needs more content
Relationships: Apophis/Thoth (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	All I need

Apophis laid on the primordial hill, back against its surface as weight is clumsy seated on his lap. Cool hands reach under his shirt, his resting on their owner hips. The cool touch of the moon against his skin. He would stay like this forever. He props himself up elbow to a seated position, pulling the body on top of him closer. He chuckled at the sudden tensing and jump of the other.

"Apophis, stop that! I said I was going to do the work so lay down." Thoth chastised his as he tried to push him back down. Thoth was never quite as strong as him physically. He may just want to believe that even if it's a lie, but thoth has never been able to push him away. 

"I never said you had to stop." He wrapped his arms around Thoth's waist, burying his face in his lovers neck. He closed his eyes, though it made no difference as he couldn't see regardless. He bit down on Thoth's neck, licking the mark he made.

"Apophis...please." hands circled his neck as lips brushed his forehead. He hummed in response, opening his eyes and looking at the direction of the, though he still couldn't see his love.

"I can't concentrate if you do that." Thoth's voice was more nervous than angry. Apophis squeezed the other tightly before laying down once more. Hands moved from his hair to the helm of his top. Thoth carefully pulled it over Apophis head and set it beside them. With no light finding things was hard, Apophis knowing his from the many times Thoth had been angered by him recklessly throwing garments, leading to long searches. Thoth leaned toward his, hands mapping a path to his lips, before he gave a chaste kiss. The weight slowly lifted off of him as Thoth move back. Hands slowly pulled his pants down, releasing his cock from its fabric confines. He propped himself up on his elbow, other hand coming to rest in Thoth's hair. A hand held the base of his cock as Thoth's tongue licked the tip, cautiously as to not poke his eye. He ran his tongue along the base, slowly stroking with his hand. Apophis threw his head back and covering his mouth with his hand, falling on to his back at the lack of support.

"I'm fine, Thoth. You're just..really good at this." He patted the worried male, stroking his hair, who stopped his movement when he felt the sudden shift. Thoth hesitated a bit before continuing, reassured by the muffled curses and praises of pleasure spilling from the others mouth. Thoth slowly lowered his mouth to take Apophis in, gagging a bit when his hips jerked forward without warning. He tensed at the sound, fearing that he hurt Thoth.

"Sorry Thoth. It was an accident." The hand left his hair, feeling the grip beginning to tighten. He grabbed the hand holding it in place as he lowered himself, going until Apophis hit the back of his throat. Thoth let out a moan at the sensation. Apophis sat up and stroked Thoth's head, happy the other wasn't mad at his actions. Thoth's pace quickened and Apophis felt his legs shaking more than before. He traced his finger along Thoth's back, feeling the other jump at the sudden contact. He felt a hand as he reach his entrance.

"Someone's impatient, aren't we?" He teased removing Thoth's hand and replacing it with his own. He knew one thing for certain, no one could please Thoth better than he could, not even Thoth himself. The other began gasping and moaning as skilled hands worked his insides.

"Apophis-" He had removed his mouth from Apophis, a hand forcing him to sit up. He leaned into Apophis neck, hands gripping his chest. "Stop...I-I am supposed to-ah- be pleasing y-you."

"But you are pleasing me." He teased as Thoth squirmed in his lap.

"T-that's.....not what I-ah! S..stop it...please..I won't be able to-" Thoth came mid sentence. Apophis could he shame and embarrassment settling into his features. Apophis gripped Thoth's jaw, forcing him into a kiss. He pulled back, removing his fingers.

"I never said we were done." He smiled as he felt Thoth perk up slightly.

"If you hadn't been so hasty and just let me do what I promised." Thoth's body betrayed his words as he pushed Apophis back down with one hand while the other lined up his entrance with his lovers cock. Thoth slowly lowered himself until Apophis was fully inside of him. He waited a few minutes before for moving his hips, damn Apophis for being so big.

"Take your time." Apophis kissed his hand. The reassuring words only served to fire Thoth up even more. He wanted Apophis to feel good, as good as he does when Apophis touches him. He pushed himself up off of Apophis almost completely before dropping back down and taking all of him again. He heard a sharp gasp as hands gripped his hips. The next time Apophis had force a different angel, hitting a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"What did I say. Apophis please." He leaned in to kiss his lover as he continued to move his hips. Apophis sighed, and decided to let Thoth actually have control. Thoth's pace quickened and became less rhythmatic as they continued. Apophis was close and he could tell Thoth was too. Apophis gripped Thoth's hips and pushed himself deep into Thoth before coming. The force, mixed with the sensation of how deep inside Apophis had cum inside, pushed Thoth over the edge. He collapsed on to his lovers chest after Apophis removed himself from Thoth's body.

"Apophis...." Thoth hesitated.

"Thank you, Thoth. That was amazing." He kissed Thoth's forehead. Thoth pressed kiss to his lips, he could feel the warm smile against his skin, before nuzzling into his chest and falling asleep. Gods didn't need to sleep, but he didn't mind the chance to cuddle with his love. 

He really wouldn't mind staying like this forever. As long as he had Thoth, that was all he needed. He wrapped his arms around Thoth's waist and the back of his head pulling him closer.


End file.
